


Утверждение Илона Маска

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Doctor Who, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: По заявке о фильме «Мюнхенская трагедия».В феврале 1958 года в авиакатастрофе в Мюнхене погибли члены легендарной футбольной команды «Манчестер Юнайтед», а также журналисты и персонал клуба.Главный тренер Мэтт Басби (команду называли «малыши Басби») тоже был ранен, и его ассистенту Джимми Мерфи (в фильме его сыграл Дэвид Теннант - это важно) пришлось восстанавливать команду, чтобы всё же сыграть предстоящий матч.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/David Beckham
Kudos: 5





	Утверждение Илона Маска

Человек в коричневом плаще, наброшенном поверх костюма в тонкую полоску, стоял и смотрел на закрытые гробы. Они были расположены в зале для прощания идеально ровными рядами, но в голове у этого человека выстроились схемой игры на поле: где должен находиться каждый из «малышей Басби», души которых там, в Мюнхене, взлетели к небесам, а тела так и остались на взлётной полосе. Гробы были одинаковые, как близнецы, но находившийся сейчас в зале, мог назвать любого по имени, кто покоится в каждом из них, не глядя на табличку на крышке. Город был потрясён, все газеты кричали о предстоящих похоронах, и только человек в плаще понимал, что завтра состоится не только погребение восьмерых лучших игроков — это будут похороны клуба.

Футбольная ассоциация Англии позволила собрать новую команду для нового европейского турнира, но все вокруг догадывались, что это, скорее, акт жалости, возможность, которую трудно осуществить, учитывая, сколько времени остаётся до матчей. Любой нормальный человек поставил бы сейчас на Манчестер Юнайтед жирный крест.

— Нормальный... — негромко уточнил человек в плаще и добавил: — Человек...

— Что вы сказали, мистер Мерфи? — спросил охранник, стоящий у двери.

— Как тебя зовут? — Мерфи проскользил взглядом по деревянным ящикам, не имевшим ничего общего с орущими на поле мальчишками. В голове словно щёлкал метроном, пересчитывая их: раз-два-три-четыре-пять-шесть-семь-восемь... Раз-два-три... — Раньше я тебя здесь не видел.

— Смит, сэр, — ответил охранник. — Я волонтёр...

Мерфи повернул к нему голову. Охранник был совсем юным, он старательно прятал покрасневшие глаза и подшмыгивал носом.

— Мне здесь было слишком хорошо... — задумчиво сказал Мерфи. — Как ни в одном уголке Вселенной... Я забыл своё предназначение... Заставил себя забыть. И вот... — Он снова взглянул на гробы. ...четыре-пять-шесть... — Наказание... Наверное, я здесь слишком задержался, старина Смит...

— Вы можете находиться здесь сколько угодно, сэр... — Смит часто заморгал и снова отвёл глаза. — Вам никто не помешает...

— Я и рад бы, дружище, — невесело усмехнулся Мерфи. — Но нужно спасать мир... — Он окинул взглядом зал, взглянул в окно, за которым виднелось здание клуба. — Этот конкретный мир. Он сейчас нуждается во мне...

— Понимаю, — кивнул Смит. — Вам сейчас нелегко, сэр...

— Да. — Мерфи направился к выходу и, остановившись, потрепал охранника по плечу. — За девятьсот лет никак не привыкну... Спасибо, Смит!

Выходя, он оглянулся. ...Семь-восемь.

В конторе секретарша уже ждала его с телефонной трубкой в руках:

— Мистер Басби... — прошептала она. — Из больницы...

Мерфи осторожно, будто она из хрусталя, взял трубку, сделал глубокий вдох и, помедлив, ответил:

— Да, Мэтт!

Голос на том конце провода был не то чтобы тихим — Мерфи различал каждое слово. Он был каким-то выцветшим, обветшалым. Таким, наверное, должны говорить призраки в старинных шотландских замках: шелест жизни после смерти.

— Это конец времени, Джимми? — спросил Басби. Интонация в этом вопросе была больше утверждающая. — Нашего времени?

— Любой конец — это начало чего-то нового, Мэтт, — ответил Мерфи. — Я что-нибудь придумаю. Береги себя.

— Зачем? — Голос Басби становился всё призрачнее. — Если я не смог сберечь тех, кто...

Он замолчал, а в голове у Мерфи снова застучало: «Один-два-три...»

— Тебе нужен доктор, Мэтт, — ровно сказал Мерфи. — Позови там кого-нибудь...

— Он всем нам нужен... — ответил Басби и положил трубку.

Мерфи молча отдал телефон секретарше, вышел из конторы, уселся в автомобиль и повернул ключ. Водил он всегда очень осторожно, и в этот раз едва сдерживался, чтобы с силой не нажать на газ. Поставив машину в гараж, Мерфи подошёл к дальнему углу, заваленному хламом, и засучил рукава. Через двадцать минут из-под старых покрышек, досок и груды журналов разных лет показалась неприметная дверца. Когда Мерфи окончательно очистил к ней проход от разной рухляди, он вытер рукавом плаща пот и осторожно повернул ручку. За дверцей был маленький тёмный чулан — не крохотный, но и не громадный.

Как раз такой, чтобы туда поместилась синяя телефонная будка.

***

Дэвид воткнул цветок в вырытую ямку, аккуратно подгрёб земли под листья, прихлопнув несколько раз ладонями, уселся на пятки наподобие японца и придирчиво осмотрел результат. Цветок распластался всеми своими листьями по влажной почве, словно силясь оттолкнуться и вылезти обратно. Вряд ли это было возможно, но Дэвид на всякий случай ткнул его глубже и, подставляя лицо выглянувшему солнцу, улыбнулся. Когда он принял решение оставить футбол, то боялся, что будет скучать по рёву трибун и запаху раздевалки, но сейчас на скуку и намёка не было. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что заявление о завершении карьеры он сделал всего неделю назад. Однако всю эту неделю он наслаждался, копаясь в саду. Конечно, у него был садовник-профессионал. И ландшафтный дизайнер у него был. У него было всё. Кроме, пожалуй, вот этого чувства, которое Дэвид испытывал сейчас. Свободы и умиротворения успешного буржуа.

«Ворп! Ворп! Ворп!» — раздалось сзади.

— Нет, только не это... — пробормотал Дэвид, специально не оглядываясь: вдруг померещилось.

Надежда оказалась тщетной. Звуки прекратились, хлопнула дверца.

— Мистер Бекхэм! — услышал он знакомый голос. — Дэвид!

Дэвид подхватился с земли и рванул к сарайчику с инвентарём — он был ближе всего.

— Дэвид, это я! — По крику было понятно, что незваный гость помчался за ним.

— Да знаю я, что это ты! — только и крикнул Дэвид, чтобы не сбивать дыхание.

Бегал он всегда лучше, хоть кровь перекачивало одно сердце, а не два — спасибо футболу. Дэвид долетел до сарайчика, захлопнул за собой дверь, подпёр её граблями и крикнул в щель:

— Убирайся вон! Я больше с тобой никуда не полечу! Хватит с меня!

— Дэвид... — задохнулся его собеседник за дверью. — Открой... пожалуйста... просто... поговорим...

— Знаю я это твоё «просто поговорим», — хмыкнул Дэвид. — Прошлый раз это обернулось сражением с одними пришельцами, позапрошлый — с другими, а ещё раньше — с третьими. Я полсезона как-то из-за тебя пропустил! Меня чуть пресса и фанаты не растерзали — вот кто страшнее всяких пришельцев! Кстати, Илон Маск утверждает, что не обнаружил инопланетян в нашей Галактике, так что пошёл на хрен, галлюцинация!

— Илон Маск? — переспросили за дверью. — Ну, разумеется. Да он сам инопланетянин, дурак что ли признаваться. Слушай... — голос стал вкрадчивым. — Джек Харкнесс передавал тебе привет...

— Он с тобой? — с опаской проговорил Дэвид, всматриваясь в щель.

— Будь он со мной, ты бы сейчас через дверь не препирался, — засмеялись снаружи. — Он бы тебя первым догнал, затащил в этот сарайчик и...

— Слава богу... — выдохнул Дэвид.

Он постоял ещё с минуту, уткнувшись лбом в дверь, потом откинул грабли и толкнул её, открывая.

— Ладно... Пойдём в дом... Выпьем чаю, и ты расскажешь, зачем я тебе понадобился в этот раз, Доктор.

Дэвид сам заварил чай, разлил по английским чашкам из тонкого фарфора, выставил серебряный молочник и сахарницу и поставил бисквиты на белом блюде ровно в центр стола. Доктор, сидя за столом, молча наблюдал за ним, словно ожидая разрешения начать рассказ.

Дэвид уселся напротив него и, нахмурившись, спросил:

— Ну? Опять пришельцы?

Доктор покачал головой.

— Мюнхенская трагедия... Слышал о такой?

— Конечно! — кивнул Дэвид. — Не совсем понимаю, какое отношение...

— Фотографии Джимми Мерфи помнишь? — спросил Доктор.

Дэвид помнил — в офисах Манчестера они висели везде. Он поднёс чашку к губам и вгляделся в лицо Доктора. Тот пригладил волосы и повернул голову то так, то этак, чтобы Дэвид лучше его рассмотрел.

— Твою ж мать... — поперхнулся Дэвид, чуть не расплескав чай. — Ну, ты даёшь...

— Ты готов снова послужить клубу? — спросил Доктор.

— Мне тридцать восемь лет, — ответил Дэвид. — Почему бы тебе не попросить меня об этом семнадцатилетнего? Тем более я там уже был.

— Во-первых, у ТАРДИС прицел сбился, и она принесла меня к тебе. Тридцативосьмилетнему. А я ей верю.

— А во-вторых? — поинтересовался Дэвид, откусывая бисквит.

— А во-вторых... — наклонился над столом Доктор. — Можно уйти из футбола, но футбол никогда не уйдёт из тебя. Ты и в семьдесят их всех размажешь. Кроме того... Садоводство, конечно, это замечательно, ещё неделю ты выдержишь... Ну а потом... — Доктор закатил глаза. — Так чего ждать?

Дэвид помедлил — больше для того, чтобы сразу не сказать «да». Он никому бы не признался, как немного разочарован, что предстоит игра в футбол, а не ещё одна стычка с пришельцами.

— Ладно... — сказал наконец Дэвид, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Только возьму свои любимые бутсы.

Когда он вошёл в синюю будку, то первым делом вдохнул полной грудью — это был привычный запах раздевалки, свежеполитого газона, адреналина — словом, всего того, что было его жизнью. Затем осмотрелся и, улыбнувшись, сказал:

— По-прежнему внутри больше, чем снаружи...

***  
Жерар со стоном поднял тяжеленную голову. Он что, заснул вчера в студии Шак? Неопознаваемые шумы впивались в мозг, вокруг мигали какие-то лампочки, задавая ритм молоткам, выбивавшим внутри черепа затейливое стакатто...

— Чай? Сливки, сахар?

— Кофе. Чёрный. С одной ложкой сахара, — простонал Жерар, спохватившись, добавил: — Пожалуйста... — И только тогда понял, что говорит по-английски, а шотландский акцент невидимого пока собеседника ему смутно знаком.

Вчерашний вечер начал проступать во всех неприглядных деталях. Худой человек с тревожными тёмными глазами в плаще не по погоде, какой-то бар, настолько задрипанный, что Жерара там не узнавали. Да и одеты все были как-то странно. Старинные какие-то шмотки. И килты. Фестиваль? И шотландский акцент... Они что, были в Шотландии? И он пытался перепить шотландца? Не иначе, у него размягчение мозга, Лео прав. Лео?

Жерар с благодарностью уткнулся в огромную керамическую кружку и только после пары глотков решился уточнить:

— Ведь трансферное окно ещё не открыто?

— А что, у вас уже начался период трансферных войн? — Так и не представившийся человек в кедах и всё том же плаще с любопытством оторвался от рычагов и кнопок. — Вроде бы это позже, да и недолго продлилось. Всё же упрощение процедуры получения разрешения на оружие сыграло свою роль...

— Вы кто? Где мы? — взвыл Жерар, которого эта абракадабра совсем не успокоила.

— Я — Доктор. А это... — Доктор кивнул в угол, и Жерар, превозмогая боль в висках, скосил глаза.

— Бэкс... — Жерар бы удивился, если бы у него не раскалывалась голова. — Когда ты так оброс? Я тебя три дня назад на товарняке видел... — Жерар прищурился. — И татух успел набить что ли... — Чёрт! Который час? — подскочил Жерар. — Лео убьет меня! Тренировка!

— Кем бы ни был этот Лео, он тебя не убьёт, потому что ты прибудешь на тренировку вовремя и в гораздо более пригодном состоянии. А сейчас позволь мне напомнить — ты проиграл пари и должен мне желание. Ты помнишь Мюнхенскую трагедию?

***  
— Я думаю, вам двоим лучше остаться здесь, пока я с ним буду разговаривать, — остановил Доктор Жерара и Дэвида предупреждающим взглядом, прежде чем выйти наружу.

— С кем? — спросил Жерар. Он уже начал слегка соображать, хотя вся та ересь, что ему тут наговорили эти двое ненормальных пока плохо укладывалась в голове.

— С одной будущей легендой футбола, — без тени улыбки ответил Доктор. — Собственно, вы уже играли на одном поле... Раньше... То есть позже... Но обстоятельства таковы, что... Ладно!

Доктор махнул рукой и вышел.

— Он всегда такой? — спросил Жерар, глядя ему вслед.

— Нннууу... — протянул Дэвид. — С ним ещё можно жить... какое-то время. Ты Джека Харкнесса не видел...

— Кто такой Джек Харкнесс? — спросил Жерар, подходя к двери и осторожно выглядывая из неё.

— Не спрашивай... — покачал головой Дэвид. — Что там?

— Разговаривает... Не вижу лица... Далековато... С хлюпиком каким-то... С легендой этой, стало быть... Она вначале как сумасшедшая наматывала круги по корту — то ли от Доктора, то ли с ним... Сейчас отжимается, а Доктор лежит рядом и что-то ей впаривает...

— Про Мюнхенскую трагедию, видимо, — пояснил Дэвид.

— Не понимаю... Эта легенда или такая тупая, или легковерная... Уже сюда идут! — Жерар отскочил от двери, уселся рядом с Дэвидом и как ни в чём не бывало со скучающим видом стал оглядывать ТАРДИС, насвистывая гимн Барсы.

— Вот! — Дверь распахнулась, и Доктор, сияя, протолкнул внутрь легенду. — Лучший!

Легенда оказалась прыщавым юношей лет семнадцати с полуоткрытым щербатым ртом. Она окинула взглядом потолок, стены и удивлённо сказала:

— А внутри больше, чем снаружи...

— Твою мать! — проговорил Жерар, показывая на него пальцем. — Это же...

— Твою мать! — выдохнула легенда, уставясь во все глаза на Дэвида. — Это же...

Он прошёл мимо Жерара, который так и стоял с указующим перстом, и протянул Дэвиду руку.

— Позвольте представиться, сэр... Криш... Криштиану Роналду...

— Я знаю, сынок, — Дэвид сжал его ладонь. — Когда Фергюсон предложит тебе через неделю мою семёрку, не отказывайся.

— Я тут ебанусь с вами всеми скоро... — проворчал Жерар. — Без полпинты не разберёшься... Какого хера я говорю по английски?

— Не бери в голову! — улыбнулся Дэвид. — Может, чаю?

— Давай чаю... — махнул рукой Жерар и повернулся к Криштиану. — Быстро он тебя уговорил... Небось про чемпионство соловьём разливался, Реал, Золотой мяч?

— Какой Золотой мяч? — не понял Криштиану.

— Ты бы помалкивал, Жери, — протянул ему чашку чая с молоком Дэвид. — Будущее — вещь капризная...

— Ладно... — проворчал Жерар. — Так почему ты здесь, если ничего не знаешь?

— Чувствую, что это правильно, — пожал плечами Криштиану. — Доктор сказал, что мистер Басби меня не забудет...

— Доктор бывает очень убедительным, — усмехнулся Дэвид.

— Манипулятор хренов... — Жерар повернулся к Доктору, который колдовал над пультом, и крикнул: — Долго ещё? У меня, может, клаустрофобия... Хоть внутри и больше, чем снаружи...

— Признайся, — наклонился к нему Дэвид, — не терпится выйти на поле ещё до своего рождения и надрать всем задницы?

Жерар хмыкнул и подмигнул.

— Приехали, — объявил Доктор. — Я попрошу вас разместить в отеле с лучшими условиями. Через час тренировка. Хочу предупредить: в команду брали сейчас любого, кто умеет два раза пнуть мяч... так что не поубивайте их всех там. И да, ребята... — Он пристально посмотрел на внимательно слушающую троицу. — На поле я для вас мистер Мерфи.

— Маловато нас... — негромко сказал ему Дэвид, когда Жерар и Криштиану вышли. — Может, Рио и Неманью позвать? Они бы согласились, думаю...

— Они уже здесь, — ответил Доктор. — Пока друг с другом не знакомы... И Поль тоже.

— А вратарь? — спросил Дэвид.

— Твой тёзка, — улыбнулся Доктор. — Де Хеа.

— Тебя совесть не мучает? — рассмеялся Дэвид. — С такой командой грех будет продуть!

— Всё по честному! — возразил Доктор. — Никто из них ещё не знаменитость и согласятся поиграть под вымышленными именами. У них всё впереди. И то, если ничего не случится и они смогут себя показать. Кроме тебя, разумеется. У тебя всё позади, что тоже добавляет баланса.

— Ценю твою откровенность! — фыркнул Дэвид. — Где тренировка, мистер Мерфи?

***  
Дэвид не раз был чемпионом и слышал в раздевалках вопли, затмевающие те, какие, как он полагал, раздавались в средневековых битвах между Англией и Францией, но такого ора, который стоял сейчас, после игры новой команды Манчестера, он припомнить не мог. Все ревели вепрем, топали, пели, обнимались, даже мистер Мерфи, стоявший у стены и смотревший на всё это бесчинство, улыбался, и эта улыбка погасила — неизвестно, надолго ли — вечное беспокойство его карих глаз. Команда притихла, как только в дверях появился мужчина средних лет с тростью. Он силился сдержать слёзы, и всем было очень неловко видеть, как пытается не заплакать этот жёсткий человек, фотографию которого знал каждый из них — она висела на самом почётном месте в клубе. Будет висеть. Чуть позже. Это все понимали, хотя не то чтобы в их сознании — в пропитанной потом и адреналином маленькой раздевалке витало чувство, что сейчас как раз тот момент, в какие обычно вершится история. Поэтому всем было жутко неловко, когда сэр Басби шагнул через порог и похромал к ним, пожимая каждому руку и повторяя:

— Спасибо, ребята...

Когда он вышел, все заорали снова, а спустя минуту в раздевалку стремительным шагом ворвался улыбчивый молодой мужчина в пальто военного покроя и остановился, явно выискивая кого-то взглядом.

— Дэйв! — наконец крикнул он, перекрывая весь бедлам, который творился в раздевалке, и рванул к стаскивающему футболку Дэвиду.

— Блядь! — обернулся Дэвид и судорожно попытался натянуть футболку обратно, шаря глазами в поисках выхода.

Но выход был только один — он же вход, и он был перекрыт надвигающейся фигурой.

— Дэйв... — выдохнул гость, оттеснив Дэвида к стене и опершись о неё ладонями так, что Дэвид оказался в ловушке между ними. — Я не мог пропустить такой матч, любовь моя...

— Пошёл на хер, Харкнесс! — прошипел Дэвид, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь. — Какого хера, Доктор! — крикнул он.

— Мистер Мерфи, — поправил его Доктор, подходя ближе.

— Какого хера, мистер Мерфи? — прорычал Дэвид. Харкнесс напирал, а Дэвид отыграл тяжёлый матч, поэтому отбиваться было всё сложнее. — У кого-нибудь есть нож?.. Или пистолет?.. Мне нужно его остановить... Хотя бы на время...

— Джек очень просил, прости, — сказал Доктор.

— Я тоже очень просил... — Дэвид ткнул коленом Джеку в живот, сохраняя дистанцию. — ...чтобы ты никогда больше не появлялся в моей жизни...

— Слушай... — зашептал Джек, не собираясь сдаваться. — У меня ничего не было с тем офицером... клянусь... Только флирт...

В этот момент Дэвид изловчился и изо всех оставшихся сил врезал Джеку в челюсть. Все заулюлюкали. Джек отпрянул, едва удержавшись на ногах, и, потрогав затягивающуюся на глазах ранку на губе, миролюбиво сказал:

— Хорошо! Предлагаю посидеть в пабе неподалёку, я угощаю. Прошу, выслушай меня, любовь мо... — Он осёкся под взглядом Дэвида и поспешно добавил: — А ты можешь там ещё меня поколотить, сколько захочешь!

— Толку-то... — пробормотал Дэвид.

— Толку никакого, — согласился Джек. — Лишь бы тебе было приятно. Обещаю, я и пальцем тебя не трону... — Джек ухмыльнулся. — Если ты сам не попросишь...

— Скотина валлийская... — беззлобно сказал Дэвид. — Я сейчас иду в душ,а потом к себе в отель спать. Ясно тебе?

— Ясно, — кивнул Джек. — А номер какой?

— Третий, — мстительно сказал Дэвид, точно помня, что в этой комнате поселили Пике.


End file.
